RRBZ vs Power Punk Girls vs PPGZ
by drkalchemistgrl
Summary: A battle between Ruffs, Punks, and Puffs.
1. Introductions

**None of these characters are mine except for a few that might come later.**

**This is a PPGZ/RRGZ/PPunk Girls fan fic**.

"Hey guys ready for usual?" Butch asked as he approached to his two brothers.

"Yup," Boomer said as he nodded his head.

"Let's go," Brick said as he flew off. His brothers followed him toward downtown Tokyo.

_These three little rascals sound familiar to you? Well if not, they're the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Brick is the leader. He's headstrong and puts the team at the head of his priorites. Boomer's the most immature out of the three. He's happy-go-lucky most of the time. Last but not least, Butch. Like his red head brother, he's stubborn. Butch has a short fuse._

The three brothers finally landed in downtown.

"Ready?" Brick asked as he cracked his knuckles and turned his red cap.

Boomer nodded as he stretched his arms.

"As always," Butch replied. He cracked his neck. He then charged toward a building and punched a hole into it.

"Not again," Kaoru sighed. Her green compact blinked.

"Who is it this time?" Miyako asked.

"The Ruffs," Momoko replied after she opened her compact.

"Well then. Let's kick their butts. I haven't done that in a year," Kaoru said as she cracked her knuckles.

_The famous science legend Power Puff Girls Z. Momoko, otherwise known as Hyper Blossom, is the leader of the group. She has quite a sweet tooth and procrastinates. Miyako, Rolling Bubbles, is pretty quite and a pacifist. She loves clothes. Kaoru, also known as Powered Buttercup, is the tomboy of the whole group. She skateboards a lot and is an excellent soccer player._

Momoko took out her pink ring. "Hyper Blossom!" she yelled after she ran into an alley. She transformed, and flew off leaving a pink light behind her trail that disappeared in a couple of seconds.

Kaoru and Miyako ran into the same alley.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako exclaimed before she transformed.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru yelled.

After the two finished their transformation they flew after Momoko.

"Hey did that stupid hero monkey come back?" Brat asked.

"Who knows? Why the hell do I care about him?" Brute answered.

"What's that portal over there?" Berserk asked.

"Let's go check it out," Brat suggested.

_Not a lot of people know about these three girls, they're thes dark opposites of the Power Puff Girls. They are called the Power Punk Girls. The Punks live in Yokito, the dark opposite of Tokyo. Berserk is the head of the group. She comes up with all the devious plans and can be very bossy. Brat is the little complainer. She has to get what she wants and can be even more bossier than Berserk. Brute is the maverick, sometimes. She is hard headed and has a short fuse._

"Woah what is this place?" Brute said after she walked through the portal.

"I don't know," Brat sighed.

"Well it looks like an excellent place to destroy. Let's do what we do best," Berserk said.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1. Please review. I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Ruffs Meet the Punks

**As usual, it's a disclaimer. Cept I might put some of my OC's in it.**

Brute picked up a boulder and hurled it over to a building.

Brat fired sky blue hand beams toward the cars parked on the sidewalk.

Berserk robbed as many banks as she could

"Hey are those the Sissy Puff Girls over there?" Boomer asked as he chewed on his gum. He blew a huge pink bubble.

"No. They're causing trouble. See?" Butch said before he popped the bubble Boomer blew.

Boomer sat there with a blank expression. "Oh yeah," he said. He tried to rub the bubble gum off his face.

"Well who ever they are let's teach them a lesson. No one except us has the right to destroy Tokyo," Brick said. He walked up to the three girls. "Hey get outta here. This is our job."

"Why should I listen to you?" Berserk sneered.

"You're just a piece a dirt in the way," Brute added.

"So get lost," Brat growled.

"Ouch," Boomer said.

Brick was fuming. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked.

"Why should I give my name to a nobody?" Berserk asked.

Brick was fuming. "Fine, but I want to know the name of the person I'm just about to beat up."

"It's polite to give your own name first. And I won't get beaten up by the likes of you," Berserk said.

"_What a btch,"_ Brick thought. "The name's Brick, leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys."

"Berserk, leader of the Power Punk Girls," she answered.

"Okay Berserk. Get ready to be beaten to the pulp," Brick said as he cracked his knuckles. He then looked at Boomer and Butch. "Boomer you get the blue one. Butch you get the other girl."

"Hey we have names!" Brat yelled.

"Let's introduce ourselves to these sorry butts," Brute said.

"Well guess what? These sorry butts are gonna beat ya," Boomer said. "Right Butch?" Boomer looked at Butch.

"Right. So who are you anyways?" Butch said as he cracked his neck.

"Brute," Brute answered as she cracked her knuckles.

"Brat," Brat replied.

Brick charged toward Berserk and threw a punch at her.

Berserk dodged the punch gracefully, as if she was as light as a feather. "Is that all you got?"

Butch picked up a boulder and hurled it at Brute.

Brute smashed the rock in half. "Boring."

Boomer shot a sky blue hand beam at Brat.

"Too easy." Brat yawned and countered it with a navy blue hand beam.

"Stop!" Blossom yelled as she entered the scene.

**End of Chapter 2. Please review.**

**Blossom: WHY DID YOU END IT JUST AS WE ARRIVED?!**

**I don't know.**


	3. The Greens' Fight

**This is a disclaimer blah blah blah etc. BUT… Some characters that might come up are mine.**

Three Punks and Ruffs stopped fighting and looked at the pink puff. Buttercup and Bubbles soon landed next to their leader.

"And you are…?" Berserk asked.

"Hey Powder Puffs. How's it going?" Butch shouted.

"It's Power Puff idiot!" Blossom yelled.

"That's Buttercup to you," Buttercup growled at Brick.

"Buttercup-chan, calm down," Bubbles said.

"No Bubbles. These guys need to learn a lesson." Buttercup took out her hammer.

Brute chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She glared at Brute.

"You have really girly names," Brute answered.

Buttercup was fuming. "And who are you?"

"We're the Punks," Brute answered.

"So you're some no name group?" Buttercup asked.

"No," Brute said. She made a fist.

"_Ha I got her mad. Perfect,"_ Buttercup thought. "Come to think about it you seem a little girly yourself."

"I'm not girly," Brute growled.

"Prove it," Buttercup said. She motioned Brute over.

"Hey don't forget about me," Butch said. He ran over to Buttercup and flipped her green skirt up.

"Hey!" Buttercup pushed down her skirt. "GET OVER HERE YOU PERVET!"

Butch stuck his tongue out at Buttercup. "You want some of this? Then come and get it."

"I hate stuck-up jerks like you… and perverts." Brute punched Butch in the face.

Butch didn't flinch. "Sorry, but you'll have to get used to it." He grabbed Brute by the throat and slammed her into the hard concrete.

Brute got up and went back into her fighting position.

"Oh sure leave me out of the fun… Graviton drive!" Buttercup slammed her hammer against the floor. A green light erupted out of the crack. The light sped toward Brute and Butch.

The light's impact made Brute and Butch crash into a brick wall.

Brute emerged from the pile of gravel. "That was nothing."

Butch got up. He dusted the red dust off of him. "Up to the same tricks as usual?"

"Don't worry I have more." Buttercup charged toward Butch and Brute. She swung her hammer toward both of their sides. The hammer's impact sent Brute and Butch flying off to the side. They crashed into a building and the dust cleared. Butch used his hands to stop his fall.

"Get off of me," Brute growled.

"You can get least say please," Butch said.

Brute glared at Butch.

"Okay okay. Gosh." Butch got up.

Once Brute got up she kicked Butch and punched him onto the ground. She put her foot on his stomach.

"And this is what I get for helping you?" Butch asked.

"You shouldn't trust me. I'm a villain after all." Brute pressed her foot against Butch's stomach harder.

Buttercup knocked Brute off of Butch with a swing of her hammer. "Back off. I need to beat this pervert up first."

"No. Let me do the honors. I'm sure that you get to beat him up everyday." Brute got up.

"But I'm the super hero. I'm supposed to beat villains up," Buttercup protested.

"So what?" Isn't it better to have people do your work for you?" Brute asked.

"But I like fighting," Buttercup said.

"Alright then whoever wins this fight gets to fight the perv." Brute cracked her knuckles.

"Fine by me." Buttercup stretched her arms.

"Ha-ha they're fighting over who gets to beat you up." Boomer laughed and pointed at Butch.

"Shut up." Butch smacked Boomer on the head.

**Please review.**

**Buttercup: I'm so gonna beat your ss Brute.**

**Brute: In your dreams.**

**Brute and Buttercup go in a death glare**

**I feel sorry for you Butch.**

**Butch: Shut up.**


	4. I have an announcement

**Author's Notes**

So I seem to be getting a lot of responses about this story. I did decide to abandon it, but since a lot of people like it so much, I think I might continue it. I'm going to first rewrite the first couple of chapter because (in all honesty) they were extremely atrocious now that I look back on it.

I'm also going to rewrite the plot so it's not all about mindless fighting. Perhaps I'll sneak in some short stories, romance, etc.

Thank you so much for your support and I'll be looking forward to your reviews in the future.

- drkalchemist


End file.
